The present invention is an improvement to current breast patch technologies that claim to help prevent the onset of wrinkles between the breasts. The current technologies can be improved by changing the hardness and tensile strength of the material so that the skin is best supported from creasing which causes wrinkles.
There is a need for a technology that can be worn either or both during the day and night. The strapless sticky bra has proven its ability to comfortably adhere to the chest. There is a need for a technology that is a combination of the sticky bra polymer that comfortably sticks to the skin, and a structurally supportive material that is affixed to the other side of the polymer that supports the skin of the chest from wrinkling. There is a need for a way that people can use to help their chest fight the force of gravity that cause wrinkles to their chest while they sleep.